


The Christmas Season

by Gbookworm1737



Series: The tale of our lives [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peggy Carter, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbookworm1737/pseuds/Gbookworm1737
Summary: Tony sat beside his husband, going over the catalogues for possible Christmas presents. He shifted through some papers and secretly opened his daughter’s letter while Jasmine wasn’t looking. He frowned at the fourth wish on her list.“Something wrong doll?” Bucky asked. Tony silence earned him a nudge and he blinked a couple times, glancing up at Bucky. “Ya look like you saw a ghost.”fifth instalment to the series, "a tale of our lives". can be read as a stand-alone.





	The Christmas Season

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never. Here's a Christmas fic brought back to the present. Hope you lovelies enjoy!

_December 12 th, 1950_

 

When Bucky got home from work, Tony had just finished with the stew. The sun had set beyond the horizon, welcoming the shorter days in winter. Tony was humming along to silent night on the turntable as he waited for the dumplings to fluff up. Jasmine was in the living room playing with her dolls, chatting animatedly as she conjured up an imaginary game.

 

Tony had just set the lid on top of the pot when he felt the familiar presence of his husband cold hands sneak underneath his shirt. Tony squealed, jutting his hip out to flee but Bucky was several steps ahead and simply blocked his escape only to reel him back in, arms crossing over the smaller man’s stomach.

 

“James!” Tony laughed, trying his best to squirm out of his husband’s hold. “Go away, you’re distracting me.”

 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that darlin’.” Bucky rumbled, pressing kisses down the omega’s neck. Tony hummed, eyes closing as he tilted his head to the side. Talking full advantage, Bucky peppered kisses to the man’s jaw, his neck and then down to Tony’s shoulder.

 

His hands trailed the movement, kneading at the flesh in Tony’s lower back and hips. He smirked as Tony tilted his head forward and sighed. A rush of lavender reached Bucky’s nose causing him to feel immensely proud in his ability to render his husband loose and compliant in a matter of seconds.

 

“So tense doll,” Bucky remarked. “What’s got you so wound up hmm?”

 

Tony snorted. “This husband of mine? Hasn’t drove me through the mattress in days. ’S been driving me nuts.”

 

“ _Days_ you say? Well I’ll be damned, you poor thing.” Tony chuckled and turned his head, smiling up at Bucky. He leaned in to lay kiss on his husband’s lips.

 

Tony went back to stirring the stew. “How was your day?”

 

Now it was Bucky’s turn to groan. He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Shop’s been so busy lately. People are bustlin’ left and right to get everything ready for the holidays. Ya know I got an order for twenty pies? Who eats twenty pies?”

 

“It’s probably for some charity event,” Tony smiled as he patted Bucky’s hand comfortingly. “It’s only gonna get busier the closer we get to Christmas. The store’s been open for two years, you should be lucky you’re getting this much business.”

 

“I am grateful.” Bucky agreed, burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “But you know how I get with crowded rooms.” He felt the smaller man tense briefly before Tony turned around in Bucky’s hold. Tony brushed a strand of hair away from his face and rose up on his tippy toes to deliver a peck to Bucky’s forehead.

 

It wasn’t rare for Tony to baby Bucky. After all, he did spend most of his day with their toddler. Forehead kisses are given freely and while Bucky does feel foolish accepting them, he also feels immensely special and cared for as well.

 

“Yeah I do,” Tony conceded with a soft smile. “And there’s no shame in taking a break. Sam says you barely take breaks at all.”

 

“Sam’s a snitch” Bucky grumbled. “Besides, I’m in the kitchen for the most part. Only see them when I pass by the window. And it’s not bad doll, I’m grateful for so much this year. I’ve got a great job, wonderful coworkers and a lovely family to come home to every night.”

 

Tony gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. “I’m just happy you’re safe. That you’re here with me and Jasmine.”

 

“Me too doll. Speaking of which,” Bucky pulled away and glanced around the room. “Where is my best girl?” Bucky walked into the family room and saw his little girl sitting cross-legged on the carpet with her back turned to her parents. She sat behind the couch and close enough that Tony could keep an eye on her from the kitchen while still letting her develop her independence.

 

Bucky paused at the doorframe and leaned against the wall.  He smiled softly at his daughter, listening to her chatter about a poor girl meeting a princess. Jasmine’s hair had grown past her shoulders, lighter than Tony’s colour but she had his curls. Bucky wasn’t even jealous that his daughter shared more of Tony’s physical qualities than his own. Her big brown eyes were a spitting image of his husband’s, both of whom had captured Bucky’s heart entirely.

 

“Supper time sweetheart.” Bucky announced, watching in amusement as Jasmine spun around.

 

“Papa!” Jasmine cried as she got up and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Bucky met her halfway, not wanting her to fall, and scooped her up into his arms and smacked a loud kiss on her cheek. Jasmine squealed, high pitched and happy. “Miss ya papa.”

 

“I missed ya too sweetpea.” Bucky smiled, accepting the tiny arms that wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. “Did ya have a good day today?”

 

“Yeah papa! I gots to read and daddy and me we builds a snowman. His name’s Charlie.”

 

“I saw him outside, very impressive work baby.” Jasmine preened at the compliment, flashing Bucky a toothy grin. She’s an omega by nature, but proud like an alpha. Tony’s like that too, a strong-willed omega. With Bucky being the only alpha in the house, he can’t help but protect his little family. He wryly remembers his conversation with Tony last year.

 

_“She’s growing up so fast.” Tony remarked as they shut the door quietly. They had just spent an hour with a teething baby who was reluctant to let her parents out of her sight. “Wait till she starts going on dates with alphas.” Tony laughed at the dry look from his husband. They had just put Jasmine to bed and were now retiring to their bedroom down the hall._

_“I’d rather not,” Bucky grumbled. “Don’t matter if it’s an alpha or even an omega for that matter, so long as they treat my baby like the princess she is.”_

_Tony snorted as they entered their room. He pulled off his trousers, using the armoire for balance. “You know, if you keep putting her on a pedestal, she’s gonna grow up a snob.”_

_“You turned out fine.” Bucky affirmed, chuckling as Tony squawked at the insult then proceeded to toss his dirty socks at his husband’s chest. He raised his nose in a snooty fashion, feigning hurt._

_“Looks like someone’s not get any tonight.” Tony chirped, chuckling as Bucky lunged at him, careful not to wake their sleeping daughter. His husband silenced him with kisses and soon Tony’s laughter morphed into moans as Bucky lowered them onto the side of the bed._

_Bucky’s grin was predatory. “Think I can change your mind on that one doll.”_

_“Get to it honey.”_

 

Bucky walked back into the kitchen, holding Jasmine in one arm as he strapped her into her high chair. Tony had just filled their bowls with his infamous stew and was in the process of mashing Jasmine’s carrots, potatoes and turnips.

 

Tony tasted the temperature of the food before he placed the bowl in front of Jasmine. He brushed her curls out of her face and kissed her forehead before sitting down across from his husband. Bucky gave Tony a crinkly smile that was still capable of sending butterflies buzzing into his stomach. He watched as Bucky dug into his meal and goofed around with Jasmine. His heart warmed at the sight.

~*~

 

Usually on his days off, Bucky tried his best to steer clear from anything that resulted in baking. After all, making everything from scratch was time-consuming and exhausting. When he heard the excited pitter patter of footsteps early in the morning, he had a sinking of what his daughter wanted to do.

 

Jasmine pushed open the door and stumbled into the room. “Papa! Bake cwistmas cookies now!” She hurried over to his side of the bed, shaking the arm he had drooped over the bed with her tiny hands. Bucky heard a groan from beside him and felt the bed shift as Tony roll onto his back. He’d become a light sleeper since Jasmine’s birth, noting that his instincts surged with the presence of a pup.

 

“How did she climb out of her crib?” He grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

Bucky snorted. “Are ya even surprised doll? Your ma said you climbed outta your crib at eighteen months. That’s your kid through and through.”

 

Tony pursed his lips before smiling. “I guess you’re right. Come here monkey.” Tony sat up and leaned over Bucky. He reached over his husband’s body to turn on the lamp and then he pulled a squealing toddler up onto the bed. Bucky groaned as an elbow dug into his side. The wooden bed creaked as Tony settled back down. Jasmine wobbled unsteadily on the bed, plopping down on her daddy’s chest. She pulled at the hem of Tony’s nightgown, eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity.

 

“Pwetty daddy.” She murmured, gripping the lace fabric. “Can I has one?”

 

Tony smiled. “Maybe when you’re older.” He squinted as he tried to read the time on the wall. “It’s too early for Christmas cookies Jaz, you’re going to have to wait a few hours.”

 

Jasmine frowned but decided not to push the issue. She nestled back into her daddy’s arms, shifting around until she found a comfortable position. Tony cuddled her into his chest, brushing her curls away from her face and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Jasmine inched closer to Tony’s neck, scenting his calm lavender smell and yawned, eyes drooping. Once they were settled in, Bucky leaned over and turned off the lamp. He inched closer to his family, tossing his arm over his husband’s naval to bring them both in for a hug.

 

“Okay, I go sleepy now.” Jasmine said, snuggled in between her parent’s warm embrace.

 

Tony was already drifting off, barely managing a groan. Bucky simply smiled. “Sweet dreams baby.”  

 

When Bucky woke, he opened his eyes to see both Tony and Jasmine snoring softly. The pup was burrowed into her daddy’s arms, cocooned in the blanket. Drool dribbled from Tony’s mouth onto the pillow while Jasmine was drooling on Tony. Bucky chuckled softly and peeled the covers away. He shivered as he was met with the cold air and quickly made his way to the family room to start a fire.

 

By the time he made it to the kitchen, sunrise had just begun to seep through horizon, lighting the room. A thick layer of snow covered the ground and far off along the lake. Bucky opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

 

He had just sat down with his bowl of Ralston’s wheat cereal and newspaper when Tony walked in, still dressed in his nightgown, and a freshly changed pup on his hip. Jasmine wore a blue dress with white tights, her hair left untamed.

 

Tony secured her in her highchair and groggily poured dry cereal into a bowl. He put the kettle on for his coffee and poured a glass of orange juice for Jasmine. Bucky watched in amusement. Tony’s eyes were barely opened, but his routine was like second nature. Tony placed the bowl and cup in front of Jasmine and kissed her swiftly on her forehead.

 

Bucky returned to the paper and groaned. “You’re kidding me.”

 

Tony looked up from his coffee. “What?” He asked, pouring hot water into two their mugs.

 

“They raised the gas prices up. ‘S now twenty cents, did ya know? I swear it’s like they think we’re made of money.” Bucky grumbled, flipping over to the sports section. Tony hummed as he placed Bucky’s mug on the table and kissed the back of his head.

 

“We should get one of those portable electric heaters,” Tony hummed, “It’s freezing in this house.”

 

Bucky crinkled the newspaper as he turned the page. “How much?”

 

Tony plopped down in the wooden chair and sighed. “About forty bucks.”

 

Bucky whistled. He glanced up at the paper and checked his watch. _7:25am_. He would have to start working on the inventory soon. He peeked a glance back at his husband, who was staring at the wall and drinking slowly from his mug.

 

“Hey Tony?” The omega hummed. “Do ya ever wish things turned out differently? That you’d still have your family’s fortune?”

 

Tony blinked, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He glanced over at his husband. “Honey, are you seriously asking me whether I’d rather be rich than here with my family?”

 

Bucky casted a quick glance at their daughter. She didn’t seem to understand their conversation as she absentmindedly swayed her feet back and forth all while munching on her cereal.

 

Bucky met Tony’s eyes. “I know we’re doing alright money-wise but it could be better.”

 

“Hey,” Tony interjected, reaching over to grasp his husband’s hand. “We’re doing great Bucky. The business is doing well, our health and Jasmine’s health is fine, we have great friends, and we have a roof over our head. No amount of money could ever replace how happy I am.”

 

Bucky smiled. “But a heater would make you happier.”

 

Tony laughed. “Yes, a heater would be nice.”

 

~*~

 

After spending a couple hours on paperwork, Bucky decided to take a break. The whole point of a day off was to spend it away from work. Bucky was thinking about the calculations for the Easter season, estimating how many products he’d have to purchase. He supposed he could strike up a deal with Mrs. Pennyworth in town. After all, he is a loyal customer.

 

Soft hands touched his shoulder, rubbing thumbs into Bucky’s upper back. The alpha groaned, dipping his head forward. Tony slowly moved towards his neck, pressure steady and working out any knots his husband had accumulated from kneading dough.

 

“Are you doing the inventory?” Tony asked, leaning forward to peer over Bucky’s shoulder. “You should’ve called me over. I love doing that stuff.”

 

“Who loves doing math?” Bucky interjected, hissing as Tony hit a sweet spot between his shoulder blade.

 

“I do, you guys should hire me. Although you might run out of business, hiring an omega.”

 

“Fucking bullshit is what that is,” Bucked grumbled. “Any omega should be allowed to work wherever they want. Shouldn’t be restricted to the house.”

 

“Ease up on the anger hotshot. I’m trying to get you relaxed not tense.” Tony pulled Bucky out of his office, smiling as he dragged him into the kitchen.

 

There on a step-stool stood his daughter, hair tied up and wearing a waist apron. Tony handed a matching one to Bucky before slipping his own over his neck and cinching it at the waist.

 

“And what do we have here?” Bucky questioned, eyeing the various ingredients on the table. Jasmine raised her arms up, smiling as Bucky was quick to comply. She sat on his hip and reached up to poke his cheek.

 

“Cwistmas cookies papa.” She told him seriously as if he’d forgotten their promise this morning. She continued to poke his cheek until Bucky pretended to bite her fingers, causing his daughter to squeal and retract her hands back to her chest. She giggled, ducking her head into his chest.

 

“What a mean papa.” Tony chided. Bucky met his gaze and winked.

 

“Alright Jazzy, Christmas cookies it is.”

 

~*~

 

After dinner, they enjoyed their molasses Christmas cookies after with a cup of milk. The three of them sat together on the couch next to the fire. Three stockings hung along the mantel with a plastic wreath hanging above it. The fire crackled. The wind howled outside.

 

Jasmine ate her cookie with pride, sitting on her papa’s lap. Bucky marvelled at the natural talent his daughter had picked up for baking. Well, for anything in general. Jasmine excelled at reading and her building blocks. She had a natural leadership role with a desire for perfection.

 

Tony sat beside his husband, going over the catalogues for possible Christmas presents. He shifted through some papers and secretly opened his daughter’s letter while Jasmine wasn’t looking. He frowned at the fourth wish on her list.

 

“Something wrong doll?” Bucky asked. Tony silence earned him a nudge and he blinked a couple times, glancing up at Bucky. “Ya look like you saw a ghost.”

 

“Jasmine,” Tony began, clearing his throat. He grabbed her glass and carefully put it on the floor. “Do you know what this word is?”

 

“Daddy!” Jasmine shrieked trying to snatch the letter from her father’s hands. Bucky startled, catching the toddler before she fell off the couch. “For Santa daddy, no look!” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at the floor, kicking her legs out in frustration.

 

“Watch the attitude missy or someone’s gonna get an early bedtime.” Bucky scolded, tapping his daughter’s knee lightly. Jasmine whined but otherwise remained silent. Bucky threw a questioning glance at his husband and mouthed, ‘ _what is it?’_

Tony opened his mouth to answer but no words escaped. Bucky gently took the letter from his hands and scanned the paper, trying his best to make out his daughter’s spelling. He widened his eyebrows in surprise. “Well I’ll be damned.” He murmured. Tony whacked his knee.

 

“Language James,” he chided, smile faint.

 

Bucky huffed a laugh and looked down at his daughter. He brought the letter across his body so that it rested in front of Jasmine. “Okay sweetheart, your daddy and I promise to mail this to Santa tomorrow. We won’t even peek at anything else on this list. But you gotta explain what you mean by this wish. Do ya know what it means?” Bucky asked pointing at the fourth word scribbled on the page.

 

Jasmine placed her tiny hands on her papa’s forearms and leaned forward, trailing her finger to the fourth word. He eyebrows scrunched up as if she was offended. “I know that means papa.”

 

“And what does it mean?” He prompted.

 

“bwother and sister.” Jasmine explained softly. “Like Matty and Amanda or Cal and Connor.”

 

Bucky caught Tony’s eyes and smiled softly. “Yeah that’s right sweetheart. So, what makes ya want a brother or sister for Christmas?”

 

“Because Papa,” Jasmine drawled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I gots no one to play with.”

 

“You’ve got Matty, Amanda, Calvin and Conner.” Bucky reminded. Jasmine frowned.

 

“Not the same papa.” She grumbled. “They go home.”

 

“Well what about us?” Tony pressed, brushing a stray curl behind his daughter’s ear. “Hmm? You’ve got your papa and your daddy to keep you company.”

 

“you both bowing daddy.” Jasmine whispered softly.

 

Bucky feigned shock, pressing a hand up to his chest. “You think _we’re_ boring Jaz?” he exclaimed, widening his eyes in disbelief. “Darlin’ are ya hearing this?”

 

“Oh, I’m hearing it.” Tony agreed, fighting back a smile. “Our own daughter doesn’t want to spend time with us.”

 

“Not twue!” Jasmine protested, shaking her head frantically. “Daddy, not twue!”

 

“No, it’s fine sweetheart. We understand.” Bucky said gravelly with a shake of his head. “I guess that means no more Christmas cookies.”

 

“No Cwistmas cookies?” Jasmine whispered, peeking up at her papa with her big, brown eyes.  

 

“And no more colouring with Daddy when Papa’s at work.” Tony added. Jasmine whipped her head to her Daddy and whined. “Colouring is too boring I guess.” Tony shrugged.

 

“No more airplane rides.” Bucky continued.

 

“Or bedtime stories.” Tony lamented.

 

“Or tickle fights.”

 

“Sleigh rides.”

 

“No! Want sleigh wides and tickling!” Jasmine complained, standing up on her papa’s knees and falling into his chest for a hug. She did her best to get his attention, squishing her chubby fists to his cheek. Bucky simply sighed wistfully, turning his head away from her.

 

When she didn’t get the desired result from her papa, Jasmine whimpered and twisted towards her daddy. she reached her arms up, eyes close to tears. Tony scooped her up into his arms, giving Bucky a wicked grin.

 

“You’re sure we’re not too boring for you honey?” Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around his daughter’s waist and squeezing.

 

“Not bowing daddy. Love daddy and papa. Not bowing. No, no, no.” She shook her head, and Tony could practically feel her frowning.

 

“Okay honey,” he laughed. Her rubbed her back the way he always did to calm her down. “It’s okay, we were just teasing. Your Daddy and Papa love you too.”  

 

Bucky leaned in and kissed her temple. “Very much sweetheart.”

 

Jasmine snuggled closer to her daddy, nosing along his neck. “No bwother?” She asked sadly. Tony gently pried her away.

 

“Sorry monkey, not this Christmas.”

 

“There’s none at the Nowth Pole?”

 

Bucky snorted. “Pretty sure that’s illegal.”

 

Jasmine frowned in confusion. “Illegal?”

 

“What your papa means,” Tony said, shooting a glance at his husband. Bucky winked. “Is that this is something Santa needs to talk about with your Daddy and Papa.”

 

“Oh,” Jasmine said. “Next Cwistmas?”

 

Tony cracked a soft smile. “We’ll see.”

 

Jasmine smiled widely at the prospect of it, shifting from foot to foot with excitement. Bucky placed his hand on Tony’s knee and gave it a soft squeeze. When his mate looked back at him his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Bucky could smell the faint scent of nervousness and guided his husband to lean against him, brushing his free hand through Tony’s curls. 

 

Bucky read Jasmine a Christmas story about Rudolph and how he saved the North Pole and helped distribute gifts to all the children in the world. Jasmine listened intently, eyes drooping slightly and then all at once. She drifted off, snoring softly. Bucky smiled and bent over the railing to tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

 

By the time he made it back into the room, Tony was already in bed, reading some science fiction novel. Bucky rested at the doorframe and watched the way his husband’s eyes scanned the pages. He licked his finger each time he turned a page out of habit.

 

The soft glow of the lamp shone on his features, accentuating his beauty. It did nothing to diminish the tension from their conversation with their daughter. A conversation Bucky knew his husband was trying to avoid by stuffing his nose in some book.

 

“I think we’re gonna have to start thinking about switching Jasmine to a bed.” Bucky began, peeling off his sweater. Tony’s eyes flickered to his chest before returning to his page.

 

“She’s not ready yet,” he said, flicking the page. “She just turned three. I read from the child care book that we should wait a few more months. Heather down the road didn’t switch little Tommy to a bed until he was five.”

 

Bucky tried not to smile as he undid his belt. “Ya know not everything ya read in a book should be taken at face value.” He peeled his legs out of his slacks and dropped them to the floor. “I’m not saying now doll, there’s no rush.” He put on his striped pajamas that were laying on top of the vanity and peeled the covers, slipping into bed. 

 

Tony hummed in agreement. The two fell silent, Tony choosing to read and Bucky opting to watch his husband. Minutes passed by in silence. Bucky could smell a faint hint of annoyance.

 

Tony’s nose twitched. “What?”

 

Bucky propped himself onto his left forearm, facing Tony. “We gonna talk about this doll?”

 

“Talk about what?” His omega asked innocently.

 

“Tony.”

 

“James.”

 

Bucky barked on a laugh, leaning in to kiss the corner of Tony’s mouth. “You’re damn stubborn doll.” He reeled back and snatched Tony’s book.

 

“Hey!” Tony cried. He tried to snatch his book back, but his alpha was quicker, holding it far away from his body.

 

“Quiet darlin’, I just got Jasmine to sleep.” Bucky’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “You’ll get this back when we have an honest conversation.”

 

“You’re a child James Barnes.” Tony hissed, brushing out the wrinkles in his nightgown. He sat straight against his pillows and crossed his arms over his chest, chin tipped slightly in defiance.

 

“Not the one throwing a temper tantrum.” Bucky mused, tossing the book onto the night table. “Good to know where Jaz gets it from.”

 

Tony scoffed. “I don’t throw tantrums.”

 

“You’re right,” Bucky conceded with a sly grin. “It’s more like sulking.”

 

Tony huffed, irritation rising. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He decided, fluffing his pillows.

 

“Too bad,” Bucky hummed. “We made a commitment that we’d talk about our problems did we not?”

 

Tony waited a beat of silence before he answered. “We don’t have the money to raise another child.”

 

“Bullshit,” Bucky said. “The store’s doing exceptionally well, you said so yourself. We can manage another mouth to feed.”

 

Tony bit his lip. “We don’t have enough room.” 

 

“I can change my office into a spare room. The baby could share rooms with Jasmine until they’re older. C’mon Tony,” Bucky sighed. “Please tell me the real reason.”

 

Tony turned his head away from Bucky, fiddling with the hem of his nightgown. “It’s not that I don’t want another child,” he whispered softly. “You know how I was an only child? Well, I always secretly wanted a sister growing up. Would’ve made things a lot easier.”

 

Bucky took Tony’s hand in his and gave it a big squeeze. “I know doll.” He murmured. “We’re not as bad as your parents though.” He reminded with a grimace.

 

“Not bad, just boring.” Tony grumbled. Bucky grinned, patting his husband’s hand affectionately.

 

“Yeah well, at least she’s honest.” Bucky supplied. “Do you want another child? If ya really don’t, I won’t push darlin’, I’m happy with our family as it is.”

 

Tony looked down. “No, I want another one.”

 

“But you’re scared?” Tony nodded. “Of what darlin’?”

 

Tony huffed, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. He gripped the covers tightly, unable to meet his husband’s eyes. “What if,” he sniffled. “What if there’s another war and you get drafted again?”

 

Bucky’s face softened. “Doll…”

 

“I can’t do that again James,” Tony interrupted. “I…you left, you left us when I was pregnant, and you almost missed the birth. I know we needed the money, and you were just being a good alpha by supporting us, but it hurt so much James.” Tony’s breath hitched. “I don’t want to go through that again.” He cried, shoulders shaking with sobs.

 

“Hey, shh. C’mere Tony, I’ve gotcha.” Bucky hushed, taking his husband’s small frame into his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down his omega’s back, trying his best to decrease the tremors.

 

“M’ so scared James,” Tony whimpered. “I don’t want you to leave again. I was terrified when you went back to war, thought I was gonna lose you all over again. Thought Jasmine was gonna grow up without her father.”

 

“You’re not gonna lose me.” Bucky promised, grabbing Tony’s face and tilting his head up. “Ya hear me doll? I’m not going back. I promise. Besides, I don’t think one’s gonna break out anytime soon.”

 

“But what if it does?” Tony whined, wiping his nose against the back of his nightgown. “What if you get drafted again?”

 

“There won’t be, and I won’t. Worst comes to worst we run out of the country yeah? Back our bags and head out with Jaz.”

 

Tony chuckled wetly. “Sounds like a stupid plan.” Bucky smiled, wiping tears away with the pad of his thumb.

 

“We’ll make it work. I was stupid enough to head back a second time, I should’ve tried harder to make it work here. But I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere darlin’. You got that Tony? I’ll be here for the morning sickness, the cravings and the mood swings; the whole nine yards, or months, I should say.”

 

Tony eyes were uncertain, but he gave a slow nod of his head. Bucky guided him until they were both lying down, feet tangled together and Tony’s head on his chest. “We’ll be okay,” Bucky reassured, kissing Tony’s temple. “You’ll see.”

 

~*~

_December 25 th, 1953_

“Papa, daddy get up!” Jasmine squealed. “Santa came!” Bucky watched through bleary eyes as his daughter scampered into their room. He grunted as Jasmine leaped over him, her bony knees digging extremely close to his jewels.

 

“Jaz” he warned, nudging her off until she plopped in between himself and Tony.

 

“Sorry Papa.” She apologized, turning her attention to her daddy. “Daddy! Wake up, Santa came.” She shook Tony’s arm, earning a groan from under the pillows.

 

“Daddy’s not here right now, please state your name and message. I’ll write back to you when I can.” He mumbled.

 

“Daddy,” Jasmine whined. Tony opened one eye and glanced at his daughter. Her dark brown eyes gave Tony a stern look that demanded her immediate attention.

 

“Alright honey,” He sighed. “Give me five more minutes and I’m all yours.” Her bright smile made Tony’s heart tighten. He opened his arms and was immensely grateful that Jasmine didn’t consider herself too old for this. Since she’d started school, Tony had been worried sick. He knew how mean kids could be to one another, picking on each other’s differences.

 

He stroked her hair, surprised that Jasmine had given her fathers the okay to cut it short. Not too short, just up to her shoulders. It was much more manageable with her curls. Jasmine cuddled closer, resting her head on her daddy’s chest as she patiently waited the five minutes.

 

Tony glanced to the side, smiling fondly at his husband who had fallen back to sleep. Bucky had been working hard at the store and Tony knew how stressful the Christmas season was.

 

“Daddy,” Jasmine tugged on Tony’s nightgown. “Addy looks like she wants out of her crib.” Tony used his forearms to prop himself up and peer over the bed. Sure enough, his beautiful pup, soon to be 2 years old in April, stood up on her tippy toes and scoped the room. When she spotted her daddy awake, she squealed, balancing herself by hanging onto the railing.

 

“Alright honey, how about you go watch some T.V while I change Addy and then we’ll have breakfast.”

 

“Pancakes?”

 

Tony smacked a kiss to her cheek. “Yeah baby.”

 

Jasmine grimaced, wiping the kiss off her cheek. “Not a baby daddy I’m a big girl!” She protested stubbornly.

 

Tony brushed a curl around her ear and tried not to smile. “You’re right, six is far _too old_ to be called a baby.” The little omega nodded her head in a stubborn fashion. Tony snorted and gave her thigh a playful tap. “Alright, honey. Off ya go.”

 

He watched his daughter scramble back over Bucky, earning a groan from his husband. “Jasmine,” Bucky groaned, pitiful.

 

“Sorry papa!” Jasmine apologized. Bucky grumbled unintelligibly but stuck his arm out to help. Jasmine grabbed it like a branch and lowered herself to the ground. She patted her papa’s head in thanks, then ran out of the room. Within minutes Tony could hear the distinct noise of cartoons in the background.

 

Peeling the covers away from his body, Tony groaned as he sat up. He felt the familiar dull ache in his hips as he fumbled for his slippers and stood up, walking towards the crib. He peeled the drapes open, allowing sunlight to enter the room.

 

“Daddy! Want up, up, up!” Tony smiled, leaning over to lift his talkative pup into his arms. Her greyish-blue eyes and pin-straight dark hair was an exact replica of Bucky, although her papa’s hair was slightly wavier. Tony could see a bit of himself in his daughter, including her short stubby toes and adorable nose.

 

“Well aren’t you a chatterbox this morning?” Tony asked checking her diaper and deciding she needed a change. “You sleep well honey?”

 

“No sweeping daddy! Wan cookie.” Adeline pouted, chewing on her fingers. Tony gently pried her hand away from her mouth and laid her out on the bed.

 

“Sorry baby, no cookies for breakfast. We’re gonna have pancakes instead. How’s that sound?”

 

“Cookie!” Adeline shouted, grabbing a hold of her feet and swaying side-to-side. Tony kept a watchful eye as he got the fresh diaper, mat and wipes from the bathroom. Adeline turned onto her stomach and crawled towards her father.

 

“Papa, cookie?” She asked, head-butting her papa’s shoulder. Bucky cracked an eye open at his fearless daughter, giggling in delight.

 

“Did ya say tickles sweetheart?” Bucky grumbled. He watched in amusement as his daughter’s eyes widened in shock before she shook her head once more.

 

“No papa. Cookie.” She repeated.

 

“Tickles huh?” Bucky stated, dancing his fingers under her armpit. Adeline shrieked with laughter, kicking her legs and flailing her arms.

 

Tony walked back into the room, smiling at the sight. Adeline caught sight of him and reached her arms up. “Help daddy!” she squealed in between laughter. She had one of those high-pitched shrieks followed by a snort that Tony and Bucky found equally amusing and endearing.

 

“Papa’s mean ain’t he honey?” Tony said, walking over to his side of the bed. He laid the fresh diaper and rag on the mat. Bucky stood up, hoisting a bubbly pup onto his hip and walked over to them.

 

“I got her doll. Just, take a seat and relax.”

 

Tony wanted to protest, but his feet were already aching, and it was only seven in the morning. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he groaned resting onto his back. Bucky swiftly changed Adeline’s diaper and cleaned her up.

 

Bucky hummed. “Love you too doll.” He said, closing the tabs on the diaper.

 

“You know most alphas won’t even dress their children, let alone change them?” Tony stated. “They leave that all up to the omega. Like we’re still stuck in the twenties.”

 

Bucky gave him a knowing look. He cupped his hands over Adeline’s ears, so she wouldn’t pick up on the conversation. “What’re ya saying doll?”

 

“Seeing you all domestic is starting to rile me up.” Bucky’s eyes trailed down his husband’s body. Tony felt his thighs clench at the heated stare.

 

Bucky leaned down for a kiss, then pressed one to his husband’s growing tummy. “Ya well seeing ya swell up with my pup does things to me too darlin’. So gorgeous like this.”

 

Tony preened with pride before he gave his husband a stern look. “This is the last one you’re getting out of me.” He scolded, rubbing his thumb across his stomach. “I mean it James, back pain is a serious condition.”

 

Bucky’s eyes crinkled as he uncovered Adeline’s ears. The toddler blinked up at the two owlishly.

 

“Cookie?”

 

~*~

 

Tony had dressed Jasmine in a red ruffled dress with candy cane striped stockings and black buckled shoes. He smoothed the curls away from her face with a white headband. Against Tony’s best efforts, Bucky had treated their girl to getting her ears pierced for the holidays to reward her for getting the top grade on her spelling bee.

 

_“If you keep rewarding this behaviour, she’s going to keep expecting gifts. That takes away from the learning experience.” He chided._

 

_Bucky’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Let me guess. ‘How make your child successful by the age of 10?’ Ya gotta stop reading those parenting books doll.”_

 

 _T_ ony’s nose scrunched up. “They’re informative.”

 

_Bucky pressed a kiss to each eye, Tony’s nose, and finally his mouth. “Doll, things are bound to go wrong somewhere. Life ain’t something you can follow by the book. We’re doing okay, we haven’t messed her up. Just breathe.”_

_Tony took a deep breath and exhaled. He nuzzled up into his husband’s chest and pouted. “She does look adorable.”_

_Bucky chuckled. “Yeah darlin’,” he kissed the top of Tony’s head. “We make the perfect kids.”_

“Look at those earrings monkey,” Tony smiled, styling Jasmine’s dress. “You look beautiful.”

 

Jasmine preened at the compliment, tilting her head up. “I didn’t even cry daddy. Lucy cried when she got her ears pierced.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with crying honey.” Tony reminded as he placed Adeline on the bed. “Now come help me pick out a dress for Addy.”

 

They settled on a forest green dress and white sparkly tights. Like Jasmine’s, the dress ruffled out at the skirt. Tony disregarded the shoes, knowing that Adeline would fling them off her feet in a matter of seconds.

 

He combed her hair into two pigtails with matching green elastics, letting her bangs fall across her forehead. Adeline squealed in excitement.

 

Tony quickly got dressed in fitted white trousers and a flowy red shirt that fell over his small bump. He rubbed his stomach comfortingly as he looked down at his daughters.

 

“You want to go show papa your outfits?” He asked. Jasmine nodded her head enthusiastically before taking Adeline’s hand and walking out towards the kitchen.

 

Bucky had _the first N_ _oël_ playing on the turntable. He was singing along while flipping some pancakes when he heard the pitter patter of feet. He turned around to see his daughters holding hands and Tony standing behind them, one hand over his stomach. Tony flashed his husband a smile; Bucky felt his heart warm at the sight.

 

Bucky looked down at his daughters. “Jazzy and Addy, you girls looks beautiful.”

 

“Thanks papa!” Jasmine replied, twirling for added affect.

 

Adeline cooed.

 

Tony picked up Adeline and placed her in her high chair. He strapped her in and attached a bib. Then he went to Jasmine and tucked a napkin into the collar of her shirt.

 

“Daddy, I don’t need it.” She protested but Tony gave her a stern look.

 

“I don’t want this dress getting ruined Jasmine. If you don’t wear the napkin, you’re not getting maple syrup.” Jasmine huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

 

“I don’t like that rule daddy.”

 

Tony hummed, tying his daughter’s hair into a temporary ponytail and kissed her head. “Tough luck monkey. Sit up, please.” Tony scooted her in and walked back to the counter, nervously checking the time.

 

Bucky bumped his hip with Tony’s, stirring him out of the moment. “Relax doll, we got at least half an hour until the guests arrive, twenty for yer mom.”

 

Tony squeezed Bucky’s shoulder and gave him a tight smile. “How’s the turkey? Do you need help?”

 

“Nah doll. You cook and clean all year round, let me handle this one day okay?”

 

“An alpha handling the housework? Are you trying to give my mom a stroke?” Tony teased, going to wash fresh fruit. He chopped strawberries and bananas and placed them into a bowl. Then he mushed up some bananas for Adeline.

 

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad.

 

~*~

 

Today was chaotic.

 

Tony Jumped out of the way as Amanda, Matty, Connor and Jasmine zoomed through the living room, chasing after each other. Tony barely missed them, and almost spilled the drinks he was holding in his hands.

 

“Hey, kids slow down.” He called out.

 

“Sorry Uncle Tony!” Amanda shouted back, giggling with Jasmine.

 

Tony walked over to the couch and handed a drink to Rose, Pepper and Peggy. They smiled in thanks then went back to discussing some romance novel Tony had no interest in. Bucky was in the kitchen with Rhodey, Steve, and Gabe, laughing away while sipping beer.

 

Tony looked over at Cal, who was busy playing blocks with Adeline. Apparently as a teenager, he was too cool to play with the younger kids, but he had no trouble spending time with a toddler. Go figure.

 

Tony saw his mother sitting on the couch and stepped over the wrapping paper that littered the floor. Maria stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing a matching coral pantsuit with pearl earrings and a necklace.

 

“Hey mom,” Tony greeted with a smile. “Thanks for coming over. We’re really glad you came.”

 

Maria gave her son a soft smile, glancing over at the hyperactive kids who played with their new toys. “I’ve never seen a house quite this loud.” She stated. Tony’s smile faltered but Maria simply placed her hand on his knee and gave him a squeeze. “I mean that in a good way darling. Our house was always so quiet at Christmas time. It’s good to see the children enjoying themselves.”

 

“How’s Howard?” Tony asked. Maria’s smile looked tight.

 

“He’s spending time with some blueprints and a glass of whiskey.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to choose between us.”

 

Maria shook her head. “Don’t be silly darling. He would have spent his time in that lab anyways. I’m very happy to be spending Christmas with you. I apologize for not making the time for you when you were a child.”

 

Tony bowed his head. “It’s okay mom.”

 

“It’s not,” she interjected sadly. “Although, I’m grateful that you did not pick up on your parents’ traits with your own children. I can tell you and James are very active in your children’s lives.”

 

Tony brought a hand down to his stomach and smiled. “They’re my whole world.” He admitted softly. ‘I don’t know what I’d do without them. Actually, Jasmine made you a Christmas card in school. I’ll go get her to bring it to you; she’s so proud of it.”

 

Maria gave a warm smile. “I’d like that darling.”  

 

~*~

 

Bucky had carved the Turkey and Tony was placing the vegetables, bread rolls and gravy on the table. The whole house smelt like a warm cooked meal and the atmosphere was filled with chatter of friends and family.

 

Steve had hassled Matty into a seat, while Peggy handled Amanda. They were immensely grateful their twins didn’t inherit Steve’s sickness. Rose arranged a plate for Connor while Tony scooped up extra stuffing for Jasmine.

 

By the time everyone settled down, Bucky’s sister Becca and Steve’s mother came bundling through the entryway. Tony, Steve and Bucky went up to greet them, helping them out of their winter coats.

 

“Tony, you’re glowing.” Sarah cooed, hugging the omega. “You must be exhausted, here let me fix you a plate. James, tell me you didn’t let this man step foot in the kitchen.”

 

James groaned in embarrassment. Besides him, Steve was chuckling. Sarah gave her son a scornful look. “You better have been in that kitchen too Steve. Margaret deserves some time to relax.”

 

“Ma, C’mon.” Steve groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “’Course I was in the kitchen.”

 

Becca snickered beside them. She leaned in to hug Bucky and Steve. Sarah did the same. Tony smiled at the sight. Ever since Bucky’s mother had passed away, Sarah was quick to take both Bucky and Becca under her wing whenever their home life with their drunk father got too hectic. Sarah considered Becca and Bucky her own, and Tony came to realize that she was fiercely protective of anyone they love.

 

All five of them walked back into the kitchen. Sarah went to hug Peggy and then her grandchildren, including Adeline and Jasmine. Tony was running out of chairs, so he opted for the bench in the hallway. Bucky carried it in and soon everyone began eating.

 

Tony sat between Bucky and Adeline. Pepper was next to him, followed by Rhodey. The children were at their own separate table, chattering away. Bucky sat next to Tony and Stevie, followed by Peggy and the Jones’ family. Becca had immediately blended in as she began conversing with Rose. Maria and Sarah sat beside one another. It was amusing to see the contrast in the grandmothers.

 

“So Tony, I’ve heard quite the stories about yer special talent with knowing the gender of the baby.” Gabe began, chewing behind a forkful of turkey.

 

“I haven’t been wrong yet” Tony agreed with a smirk. “Why do you ask Jones?”

 

Gabe shot a smirk at Bucky then looked back at him. “Well we was wanting to know if you’d tell us what gender ya think the baby is. Bucky’s betting on a boy this time.”

 

“I think it’s another girl.” Steve piped in.

 

“No, he’s already had two girls Steve,” Peggy explained. “The universe needs to balance out.”

 

“Don’t think those rules apply Peggy,” Bucky laughed. “When we were growing up, Mrs. Mayweather had seven girls.”

 

“three bucks says it’s a girl.” Pepper said.

 

“I’m with Pepper,” Rhodey chimed in, “It’s a girl for sure.”

 

“Suck up.” Gabe called out. Rhodey threw a napkin at him.

 

“Are we seriously making bets on the gender of my unborn child?” Tony asked. Everyone gave him a look. Tony sighed.

 

~*~

 

Ten minutes later, Bucky was jotting down the tally marks on a clean napkin. The score was tight. Steve, Pepper, Rhodey, Becca, Rose, and Cal were set for a girl. Bucky, Sarah, Peggy, Maria and Gabe were set for a boy. The children didn’t seem interested in the conversation.

 

The discussion had gotten heated. Both teams were separated on opposite sides of the table. Bucky placed his chin on his husband’s shoulder, his hands coming up to cup Tony’s stomach. “That makes it six-five for a girl,” He pressed a kiss to his mate’s temple and gave him a reassuring pat on the hip. “Alright doll, which one is it?”

 

“You guys are insane.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Maybe we should just wait five more months.”

 

“Tony,” Becca whined.

 

Tony pursed his lips, feigning exasperation. “This family does not know the meaning of patience. Fine, I’ll tell you. It’s a boy.”

 

Peggy and Sarah hollered, hugging each other before rubbing it in Steve’s face. Gabe whistled while Pepper and Rhodey groaned at their loss. Tony could feel Bucky smiling by the way he tightened his arms around him.

 

“Alright hold up,” Steve interjected, holding his hands in the air. “No celebrating just yet. That makes us tied.”

 

“Give it up Stevie,” Bucky smiled. “Tony’s answer means double the points. We win, you lose.”

 

“Yeah, well Tony could be wrong.” Steve grumbled.

 

Tony gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “Why, Steve. Was it not I who guessed not only the number of pups your wife was carrying but the genders as well? And not to mention, I was right.”

 

Steve sighed in defeat. Peggy patted his shoulder, portraying her sympathy while trying not to laugh. “Yeah fine. But I’m not giving you my money till I know for sure.”

 

“Fine by me. Bucky and I will use the money to buy ourselves a portable heater won’t we honey?” Bucky grinned.

 

“Sure thing darlin’.”

 

“Actually, Rhodey and I have an announcement as well.” Pepper declared, taking her husband’s hand. “As you know, we’ve spent the last five years searching through various adoption agencies that would allow an alpha couple to adopt.”

 

“Pepper,” Tony whispered. She flashed him a watery smile.

 

“Rhodey’s coworker’s sister works for one of the agencies. She’s agreed to go through with the paperwork. We’re gonna have a pup in the Spring.”

 

The room burst into chatter and cheering. “Well I’ll be damned.” Bucky swore, pulling away from his husband to give Rhodey a hug. “That’s amazing man.”

 

Tony pulled Pepper into a hug. “God, Pepper. No one deserves this as much as you two.”

 

“Thanks Tony.” She murmured.

 

Maria congratulated them as well, to Tony’s surprise. He would have assumed with her conservative ways, that she would be opposed to this sort of thing. He was immensely grateful for such a wonderful family.

 

When everyone had finished eating, they all sat by the fireplace and talked. Bucky was chatting with Cal, asking him about high school. Bucky had his arm around Tony, who was leaning against him, listening intently. From the way Cal fiddled his fingers while talking about a dame he had class with, Bucky and Tony knew the boy was smitten.

 

The children had gotten tired in the last hour and settled for sleeping on the floor or in their parent’s laps. Soon everyone would be heading home.

 

Tony had invited Maria to stay over, but she told him she had to get back home to check on Howard. They hugged goodbye. The Jones’ left as well, soon followed by Steve and his family. Becca stayed back, taking the couch and promptly passing out within the first ten minutes.

 

Bucky placed a blanket over her and put out the fire. Tony had put Adeline to bed an hour ago. Bucky thought about reading to Jasmine, but the pup was already asleep on the floor. Bucky gently scooped her into his arms and placed her in bed.

 

Tony watched from the bedroom door as Bucky tucked her in. It was strange how quickly a house could get quiet. Tony thumbed over the plate of the dog tag that he had wrapped around his neck. He briefly thought about a time when the war had been all he’d ever think about.

 

“Lost in thought?” Bucky said, closing the bedroom door.

 

Tony looked up at his husband and smiled softly. He kissed him deep, but sweet at the same time, trying his best to express how grateful he was.

 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, pulling back with a smile. “What was that for?”

 

“For being you.”

 

“Sounds cryptic doll.”

 

Tony snorted, nuzzling his way into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “I love you James.”

 

Bucky’s arms tightened around his husband, keeping him and their pup warm. “I love you too darlin’. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Tony and Bucky as parents hits me right in the feels. Hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope you guys all had a wonderful holiday season!  
> Peace, love and cheers!


End file.
